Facing the truth
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Kohta get's seriously injured and the team fight to save his life. Will Saya reveal her true feelings for him before his time runs out?


**This is my first time doing a Highshool of the dead story so go easy on me. ;D**

The team had barely escaped from a pack of "them" and managed to wonder into another yet another police station. This one was just as big as the last station they were in when they tried to find Rei's father. For Khota this ment one thing...guns and more guns. "Hey check this out. It's another armoury."He said.

"Of course it is chubby. However this one is bigger and that means better security." Saya replied, examining the armoury door.

It took Saya 10 minutes to come up with a plan that was crazy enough to work. She signaled for Takashi and Saeko to approach her. "The door is heavily reinforced. I hate to say this but we're gonna' need to make a little noise if we want to get this door open." Saya explained. Takashi was hesitant at first, but knew it was the only solution. They were running dangerously low on ammunition.

"Ok...so...what's the plan here?" Takashi asked.

"I think I saw 3 grenades down stairs. It was under a desk." Saeko replied.

Saya fixed her glasses and nodded her head in agreement. "Good," She said and pointed to Khota. "Khota, go get them." Khota huffed and gave Saya a sheepish smile.

"Uh...stairs aren't really my thing. Infact, their my worst nightmare. Hahahaha" Khota joked.

"YOU FAT ASS IDIOT I CAN'T EVEN COUNT ON YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE JOB!" Saya roared, unleashing all her anger.

Khota immediately ran in back of Takashi. "Easy Saya. I'll go get them instead." Saeko said. Saya crossed her arms and stared dagger into Kohta.

"Good. You'll do a better job than that fat ass Khota." Saya insulted so coldly.

Just hearing his one true love call him a fat ass so harshly was enough to crush his heart. Takashi never did like the way Saya treated poor Kohta. Sure she loved putting people down but every time she got so much as the slightest oppertunity to ultimately bring someone down, Kohta was her target of choice. Takashi looked at Kohta. Kohta was thinking off in space, thinking about the harsh words his fantasy lover said about him. The thought was interrupted when Saeko had returned with the bombs. "Hey I got those grenades you wanted." She informed.

"Oh...uh...just...just give them to me. I'll take care of the door." Kohta said.

He walked towards the door and placed the grenades on the door handle. Finally, he cooked them off and ran like hell towards the closest cover he could find. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" He ordered. Everyone immediately took cover and waited for the blast. The plan had worked. However, the victory came with consequences. A yell was heared and everyone turned towards the location of the sound.

"Ko-KOHTA!" Saya yelled.

Takashi and Saeko ran to Saya only to find Kohta's body blocking their path. Grenade shrapnels had launched their way into Kohta's chest. The pain was so great, it made him pass out. "Takashi...is...is he?" Saeko asked nervously. Takashi was shaking a little.

"I...I...I don't know." He said, still shaking.

"WELL CHECK IF HE IS OKAY DAMN IT!" Saya ordered.

Luckly, Shizuka came in just in time. "Oh my. What happened in here?" She asked politely.

Takagi was still shaking and Saeko was comforting Saya. It was hard to believe but...she was crying. Saya was crying over Kohta.

"Kohta he...he need medical attention. please...please help him." Saya said.

No one had actually ever seen Saya like this. Everyone thought she absolutely hated Kohta. But now was not the time to stand around. Takagi took Kohta's left arms and wrapped his arms over his back. "Come on. There is a house that's just 3 minutes away from here. We need to move before the infected show up." Takagi explained. within a matter of minutes, everyone was out of the house and on their way to the safe house. Saya was still shaking and she still had tears pouring out her eyes. The gang managed to reach athe house in one piece. Rei and Alice looked around the house and found a bedroom that was in excellent condition.

"Here...we can rest big brother in here." Alice said.

If Kohta ever did die, Alice would probably be the second person to be most devistated. After all, she and Kohta shared a bond that only a brother and sister could share. Takashi brought Kohta into the room and rested his body down onto the bed. Now it was time for Shizuka to do her job. "Give me 20 minutes." She said as she entered the room. She quietly closed the door behind her.

"That...that absolute idiot." Saya said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"What?" Saeko replied.

"That fat ass. He is so god damn stupid." Saya insulted. Takagi had finally had enough. He walked over to Saya and looked her right in her eyes.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Kohta is in there fighting for his life and all you can do is call him a fat ass?" Takagi asked.

"He...he...he should have known better." Saya replied.

Takagi still wasn't satisfied. It was about time he had given her the talk. "Saya...Kohta...you don't know how badly he cares about you." Rei said. Saya looked at her and laughed.

"You don't know anything. Your just dumb...just like him." Saya insulted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAYA!" Takashi yelled. Now all eyes were on him. "You have it made for you Saya. Your rich and everyone treats you like a god damn princess. You...you have excellent friends who are willing to look out for right to the very end. But Kohta...he wasn't fortunate to be like you. Instead...he got bullied and laughed at every where he went. He never even had anu damn friends. And now...now this damn infection comes out of nowhere and where just thrown into the middle of it. Kohta...he...he thought he could get away from the bullying but YOU are the constant reminder of what he used to face in school. He saved you many times, he loved you, he was willing to DIE for you and you call him dumb because of it? I...I can't believe you." Everyone in the room stood silent. Saya stood there with horror filled in her eyes. Takagi was right.

"Kohta...Kohta...oh my god KOHTA!" Saya yelled.

She broke down and started crying. She knew that Takashi was right. The times where Saya would always be in danger. Only one person was there to save her. Kohta was her knight. He was her protector and all she did was hurt him. Finally, the bedroom door flew open and shizuka walked with a smile on her face. Everyone was waiting for the results. 'Don't worry everyone, Kohta will be...just fine." Shizuka said. Everyone was absolutely happy to here the wonderful news. But for some odd reason, Saya didn't smile.

"Well guys, it's time to call it a day. It's starting to get late." Takashi said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we will continue the search for our parents. and uh..Saya can I have a word with you?" Shizuka asked.

"Um...sure." Saya replied.

Everyone else went off to find diffrent bedrooms to sleep in. Shizuka and Saya stared at each other for a minute. "Saya...Kohta has been through...alot now. But I will...I will allow you to sleep in the same room as him for tonight okay?" Shizuka said. Saya smiled and nodded. Shizuka smiled back and went to find her bedroom for tonight. saya walked into Kohta's room to find him layng on his back. he was looking out the window at the night sky. The stars were just so beautiful to him.

"Kohta...can I...sleep in bed with you tonight?" Saya asked

"Huh...oh saya I didn't see you come in. Sure, you can stay here." Kohta said, moving over to make space for Saya.

she got in bed with Kohta and stared at him. he didn't seem return the stare. This was saya's chance to tell her how she really felt. "I'm...I'm sorry I hurt you so badly." Saya apologized. Kohta turned to look at her with confusion on her face.

"What did you say?" Kohta asked.

"I'm sorry I hurt you...I..I always put you down. All you do is protect me all day and night and all I do is yell at you and call you fat ass. The truth is...besides my parents, I never had anyone so dedicated to protecting me. That's why...I won't you to be my protector...forever.' saya explained.

Kohta's eyes widened. " Are you saying that...that you." Kohta stopped.

"Yes kohta...I...I love you..really do love you." Saya confessed.

"I...I love you too Saya." Kohta replied.

Finally, with that, the two kissed each other passionately. This was the begining of a very special relationship.

**The end. remember this is my first anime/manga fanifiction. If you don't like it plez dont yell at me okay ;)**


End file.
